Ribote
by SNAPESLOVEx
Summary: Quand on fait un rêve qui nous fait changer d'opinion sur quelqu'un, tout devient un défi continuel! SLASH


Vieille fic que j'ai retrouvé et qu'après avoir relue et corrigée, je trouve tout à fait originale!

Persos pas à moi, tous à mamzelle JKR!

_Ribote_

Par **SNAPESLOVE **

Viens...

-Mais je suis tout près.

-Colles-toi d'avantage, mon cher.

-Je... Je ne sais pas si nous devrions... Tu sais c'est…

-Mais non, restes tout près de moi..

-Oh embrasses-moi!

-Oh oui!

Parfois, on fait des rêves sur une personne en particulier, même si cette personne ne nous est en rien liée, parfois c'est ainsi...

-EH! Fit un jeune garçon en se réveillant, la sueur perlant sur son visage, les mains encore agrippées à ses couvertures. -Eh... Ajouta-t-il avant d'essayer de respirer normalement.

...Et ces rêves, ils nous hantent toute la journée, on ne sait pas pourquoi, mais ils nous troublent.

-Salut Harry!

-Ah salut finingan.

-Ça va?

-Oui, merci.

...Mais la fatalité nous frappe en plein visage quand on rencontre l'objet qui est venu troubler nos rêves... Parce qu'on y a pensé toute la journée, parce qu'on a essayé de comprendre pourquoi, parce qu'on ne réalise pas encore le pouvoir d'un simple rêve...

-Regarde, c'est Snape.

-Oui Harry, je l'avais deviné.

...Tout à coup la personne qu'on ignorait devient une figure symbolique à nos yeux, pour aucune raison, on se sent un peu mieux de la regarder. Et tout de suite on cherche un moyen de l'aborder pour savoir si ce sentiment est bel et bien vrai...

-Tu te souviens de quand il faut remettre ce travail dans le cours de Snape?

-Oui c'est dema... Mais Harry ou vas-tu?!

Et c'est plus fort que tout, on l'aborde et c'est difficile, la nervosité jadis absente est bien là, intense on en tremble presque...

-Pr… Professeur?

La personne pose un regard interrogateur, mais ne dit rien et attend...

-Le devoir d'hier... Il est du pour quand?

-Demain, Mr Potter... J'attends de vous un devoir au complet et non des bribes de textes incompatibles.

-Merci.

Et vous repartez avec un sourire niais pendant que l'autre personne se retourne, ne vous portant plus la moindre importance. Ça été comme une dose de drogue pour un drogué, la première dose, celle qui nous conduira à en vouloir plus encore, mais on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi... À cause d'un simple rêve idiot.

Le premier soir on pense à la personne en allant au lit, on tourne et retourne dans notre lit, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passe, repassant le rêve dans notre tête et notre cœur se met à battre un peu plus, mais la raison ne se manifeste toujours pas...

Le lendemain, même traineau... On cherche désespérément une raison d'aborder la dite personne, mais toutes les raisons semblent imbéciles, pas une ne semble s'approcher du sensé, la tête nous fait presque mal à force de penser à un stratagème...

-Écoutez, professeur...

Et on commence avec la vois tremblante, on parle vite pour ne pas se faire couper, on veut tout mettre dans la même phrase...

-J'ai fait l'devoir et je veux venir pour que vous me disiez que c'est bon...

Mais on se répète ce qu'on vient juste de dire et on a envie de se balancer par la fenêtre.

-Quoi?

-Je veux dire... Je veux savoir si je suis sur la bonne voie, pourriez-vous simplement jeter un coup d'œil à mon devoir?

-Venez avec moi.

Et là, on se sent privilégié même si nous savons pertinemment que tout l'monde s'en fou, à la limite ils ont de la pitié de nous voir suivre cette personne-là. Le principal c'est que son attention est attirée, mais on sait très bien qu'on ne fera rien de plus.

-Vous croyez qu'enfin je pourrais avoir une note descente?

Il lis, mais ne dit rien et la tension monte en nous...

-Hmm… Cela m'a l'air correct.

Et là ce rêve nous revient comme un coup de fouet... Tout clairement se repasse dans notre tête et BAM!

-Autre chose, Mr Potter?

Les genoux veulent presque claquer, la rougeur se fait sentir de par sa chaleur intense dans tout le haut de notre corps et on fini par répondre n'importe quoi.

-Oui heumm...

-Je vous écoute.

-Heu... Non, rien.

Il lève un sourcil pour démontrer qu'il pense qu'on ne va pas bien dans notre tête et se lève, imposant sa grandeur et BOUM!

-S'il n'y a rien, pourquoi restez-vous là?

-Heu... Désolé professeur, au revoir.

Et on s'en va d'un pas rapide, espérant qu'il ne nous regarde pas partir, peut-être que notre pantalon est bouffant par derrière et que c'est ce qu'il fixe en trouvant cela ridicule, on a l'impression que notre démarche est inhabituelle, mais ça c'est parce qu'on est nerveux.

Et ça recommence une fois au lit... On y pense quelques heures, ce maudit rêve qui revient encore et encore, les tentatives d'approches et ce qu'on aurait pu faire, ce qui aurait pu arriver, on se fait des scénarios dans notre tête jusqu'à ce qu'on réalise enfin...

-Je veux le revoir.

Mais cette simple parole nous fait bien plus mal que bien, car on sait enfin ce qui se passe et... c'est impossible.

Le lendemain, on garde ça pour nous. Comment dire une telle chose sans qu'on nous prenne pour fou?! On attend impatiemment qu'il passe juste pour le regarder en silence, mais il ne passe pas aujourd'hui... Et ça crée de l'ennuie instantanément.

-Snape doit être malade.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Harry?

-Il n'est pas là, à la table, là bas.

Et là les quelques personnes autour de nous nous regardent bizarrement.

-Tu te rappelles Harry, aujourd'hui il corrige nos travaux, on a pas cours avec lui, il reste enfermé pour trouver le plus de fautes possible j'imagine!

PAF! On ne le verra pas aujourd'hui, c'est très triste, voire même horrible... Mais un détail nous revient et là on n'a pas envie d'y penser... On n'a pas remis notre devoir... C'est trop, il faut aller le voir en personne, on ne sera jamais capable, mais pourtant ça va nous permettre de le voir...

-MERDE! Mon devoir!

-Relaxe Harry, t'as encore vingt minutes pour aller lui remettre.

Ah, soulagement, on ne le verra pas en situation de désavantage. Vite vite dans les sous-sols du château.

-Entrez.

-Voilà mon devoir, je l'ai retravaillé un peu hier soir, j'espère ne pas l'avoir empiré.

-D'après ce que j'ai pu lire, je ne crois pas qu'il soit pire, Mr Potter, donnez s'il vous plaît.

Et on s'approche un peu, le plus près qu'on peut sans trembler et on lui tend les quelques parchemins dans sa mains impatiente, on tente de lui toucher et on réussi, mais le geste manque totalement de subtilité et on se gratte la tête pour montrer qu'on s'en fou. Il ne remarque rien et arrête de corriger ses autres copies pour porter attention à la notre... Non, pas maintenant, c'est embarrassant, on croit qu'il est temps de s'en aller et on part sans même lui dire au revoir... Et puis on regrette, une fois dans le corridor, de ne pas lui avoir dit au revoir.

Mais qu'est ce qui se passe? On se le demande toute la journée. Son visage nous hante de plus en plus, tout ça à cause d'un rêve sur lequel on avait aucun contrôle, et pourtant ce rêve eut un effet fort prononcé sur nous. Ne pas avoir rêvé aurait été moins compliqué, mais trop tard, c'est fait et il faut vivre avec ce fait.

La journée d'après est quasiment une bénédiction, car on a le droit de le regarder par exprès, pendant son cours, et de l'analyser... Pourquoi ce visage tant détesté nous fait référence, pourquoi cet homme pas très beau aux yeux des autres l'est aux nôtres? Pourquoi on a peur qu'il réprimande les autres et soit encore plus détesté par ceux-ci?

-Monsieur Potter je vous ai appelé.

-Oui?

-Votre note, sur mon bureau.

-Oui.

Et on se lève devant toute la classe, on a peur de regarder cet homme au cas où les autres nous verraient le regarder, alors on s'inflige la dure tâche de ne regarder que le bureau et on va chercher sa note.

Toutes les raisons sont bonnes pour penser que l'homme nous a remarqué, même la bonne note qu'on vient d'avoir... On pense que c'est une attention de sa part, ça y est, on devient parano. On revient s'assoir et on doit passer juste à côté de lui, on le frôle innocemment, à peine, juste sa longue robe noire puis on va s'assoir en espérant qu'il nous regardera, on est plus confortable assis dans cette situation.

Et on se met à rêvasser... Ou plutôt, à repenser à ce rêve d'il y a deux nuits, on se fait des scénarios un peu plus téméraires sachant très bien qu'on osera jamais essayer ces plans-là, mais ça nous fait frissonner juste d'y penser. On repense à hier, quand on est allé porter son devoir... On était si près de lui... On aurait pu lui donner le devoir et lui toucher la main, mais au lieu de se gratter la main, lui sourire et là il nous aurait sourit à peine, on aurait pu s'approcher pour le regarder corriger et il aurait levé la tête pour nous sourire encore en disant que c'est du bon travail... Et... Et...

-Potter!

-Huh, oui?

-Que faites-vous encore ici? Le cours est terminé.

Plus personne avec eux... Oh que ce serait merveilleux de...

-Vous avez besoin de rattrapage ou quoi?!

-Heu.. Non, bien que ça aiderait sûrement à toujours avoir ce genre de bonnes notes.

-Vous n'êtes pas en train de me demander du rattrapage toujours?

-NON!

Pourquoi avoir dit cela fort? On a l'air ridicule, on rougit et on lui dit ce qu'on voulait dire par là...

-Je veux dire, non, bien sûre que non.

-Alors y a-t-il un problème?

-Non, professeur, j'ai du me mettre à penser et j'ai passé tout droit.

-Ne rêvassez pas trop, Mr Potter.

-Au revoir professeur Snape.

Il ne nous répond pas, mais nous, on est content d'avoir dit son nom. Il s'en fout, tout le monde s'en fout en fait, sauf nous. Et on est triste parce qu'on ne le reverra pas avant demain après-midi. Le temps est long. Tout ça à cause d'un stupide rêve sans aucune valeur.

On sait très bien que si on ne fait rien, on aura rien, mais que si on fait quelque chose, on aura rien non plus... On vit son rêve éveillé en constance et ça commence à être pénible. Et un jour de la semaine suivante, on fait une gaffe terrible...

-Pour moi?

-Oui professeur.

-Ça vient de qui?

-Bien... Ouvrez d'abord, je vous direz ensuite.

Et il ouvre le minuscule emballage pour découvrir une plume, mais pas n'importe quelle plume, celle qui nous a coûté très cher, celle avec une pointe indestructible de couleur or, toute noire la plume et un réservoir d'encre à l'intérieur, la parfaite arme pour apposer des D- sur les nombreuses copies des élèves...

-Qui m'envoie cela?

-Vous croyez que c'est un beau présent?

-Oui.

-Ça vient de, heum, quel est son nom déjà...Du professeur McGonagall.

On se trouve con et pas juste un peu! Il semble incrédule à cette idée, il n'est pas dupe.

-Potter... Jamais le professeur McGonagall ne ferait une telle chose.

Accablé par le mensonge que l'on s'apprête à confesser, la honte plus grande encore que si on lui avait dit au tout début la vérité, les mots sortent difficilement...

-Eh bien non en effet, je voulais simplement m'a... m'assurer que vous aimiez avant de vous dire que... Bin, que ça vient de moi.

Et on regarder tout ce qu'il y a dans la pièce sauf le professeur et c'est évident qu'on est terriblement gêné.

-Pourquoi m'offrir ceci?

-J'en sais vraiment rien, quand je l'ai vue, vous me sembliez la personne parfaite pour tenir cette plume à l'allure sévère, seule une fine main peut vraiment bien s'en servir...

Dire n'importe quoi n'arrange pas les choses et on s'en rend compte assez vite.

-Une fine main?

-C'est ridicule je sais.

-Non, mais un peu exagéré.

-Je m'excuse. Je sais que je suis la dernière personne de qui vous auriez pensé recevoir un présent, j'ai l'air vraiment ridicule, je n'essaie pas de vous attirer des faveurs, c'est simplement comme ça, je n'ai rien à rajouter.

-Je n'ai pas cru un instant que vous vouliez plus de moi, je ne vous donnerez pas de meilleurs notes parce que vous m'offrez quelque chose.

Très embarrassante comme situation, on a hâte de pouvoir s'éclipser, mais comme si ce n'était pas assez, il continue...

-Ce qui me surprend, c'est que, du jour au lendemain vous m'arrivez avec un bon travail, un comportement plus que remarquable et maintenant ceci... Je ne sais que penser, Que se passe-t-il, Mr Potter?

-Mais rien.

-On ne me la fait pas.

Il nous regarde avec ses yeux... Ce fameux regard qui incite à une réponse claire et immédiate... Il commence à faire très chaud et pourtant l'air est glacial...

-Vous ne m'êtes pas indifférent...

Quoi?! On a vraiment dit ça? On part en courant, peu importe si on a l'air con, on se sauve à toute vitesse. Tout ce qu'il pourrait penser de nous en ce moment défile dans notre tête. Il doit nous trouver stupide, suicidaire c'est certain. On a très honte maintenant, comment le revoir sans avoir une peur affolante de lui à présent? Impossible, faut abandonner l'école, se faire transférer, voire disparaître autre part! Une fois assez loin, on s'arrête un peu, le temps de respirer un peu. Mais à quoi il doit être en train de penser maintenant? Seule cette question est assez pour nous rendre fou.

On se couche sans être capable de fermer l'œil, demain on devra lui faire face... Mais comment? Vaut mieux tomber vite malade, boire un poison... Non, pas une bonne idée, seul lui pourra nous soigner et c'est ce qu'on veut éviter. AH MERLIN pourquoi lui avoir dit ça! C'est sorti tout seul en plus! Ah! S'excuse allait peut-être arranger les choses...

Mais cet aujourd'hui n'est pas un aujourd'hui comme les autres, la peur règne dans notre corps tout entier et on entrevoit une parcelle de se qui semble être une chevelure noire appartenant à un professeur connu et redouté, LE professeur en question... Celui qu'on voudrait fuir pour différentes raisons que les autres...

On mage et on ne peut s'empêcher de le regarder du coin de l'œil pour voir s'il pense encore à ça, mais chaque fois qu'on le regarde, il semble le savoir et il ne s'arrange pas pour qu'on se sente bien, non, il nous surprend à le regarder chaque fois. Alors soudainement le plafond semble posséder quelque chose de très intéressant pour nous, mais ça se voit bien qu'on ne sait pas comment réagir.

Et entre le déjeuner et le premier cours, on le croise sur notre chemin du retour...

On lui sourit nerveusement, il nous regarde en s'arrêtant, nous suivant du regard sans dire un seul mot puis reprend sa marche vers on ne sait ou...

Cette journée n'a pas servie à le chercher partout pour le contempler, mais à le fuir pour ne pas se faire ridiculiser. Et le soir enfin arrivé, on pense avoir la paix, mais c'est évidement trop demandé.

-Arrêtez de vous sauver, ce n'est pas dramatique, j'en ai entendu des bien pires de la part d'étudiants durant ma vie ici.

Il est derrière nous, on peut le sentir, mais on ne peut pas se retourner pour lui faire face, la honte a déjà rougit tout notre visage et on tremble presque trop.

-Des pires?

-Des biens pires.

Il a sûrement balancé la plume à la poubelle, mais cela n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse en ce moment, on veut juste s'en aller très loin.

-Vous avez de bien drôles de goûts.

Il nous dit ça pour provoquer une question, et ça fonctionne...

-Pourquoi ça?

Et on se retourne enfin pour le regarder... Il est habillé comme toujours, sa cape en moins ce qui lui donne un air libre...

-Vous êtes un jeune homme fort aimé de pratiquement toutes les jeunes filles de cette école et, d'après ce que j'en conclu, de certains garçons, n'est-ce pas? Mais ne croyez-vous pas que vous allez un peu loin... Avoir un petit quelque chose pour moi, ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre d'ailleurs, ça va vous passer croyez-moi.

Tant de mots à remettre ensemble pour comprendre ce qu'il vient de dire parce qu'on est trop envoûté par lui...

-Me passer? Monsieur.

-Oui.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Je ne vous dis pas que vous pouvez, ça va se faire tout seul.

-Ah, c'est ça que vous voulez dire.

-Oui.

Il met ses mains dans les poches de son veston, POURQUOI! Pourquoi faut-il que chacun de ses gestes semble être une poésie mimée?

-Alors pourquoi me suivre pour me dire cela?

-Pour m'assurer que j'avais bien compris ce que vous m'avez dit hier.

-Ça vous a choqué, je m'en excuse, oubliez donc ça.

-Ah mais c'est déjà oublié, sinon vous seriez en retenue.

Il commence à être menaçant là, il s'approche de nous lentement, sors ses mains de ses poches et croise les bras sur sa poitrine une fois un peu trop près en face de nous.

-Et bien merci, si cela est la bonne chose à répondre.

On a envie de s'en aller, c'est ce qu'on tente de faire en se retournant, mais il nous arrête avec sa main, sa main, sa main... SA MAIN sur nous!

-Professeur, laissez-moi partir.

-Quoi? Vous êtes assez embarrassé à votre goût vous croyez?

Pourquoi il joue comme ça avec nous!

-Disons ça comme ça, monsieur.

-Cette plume, elle n'écrit même pas...

-Mais elle est neuve!

-Je sais bien, mais elle refuse de coucher son encre sur mes parchemins...

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, vous n'avez qu'à la balancer aux poubelles.

-Je sais combien coûte une plume comme celle-là, et je me doute que vous vouliez vraiment me l'offrir, alors non je ne la jetterai pas.

-Alors gardez-la.

-Non, ne t'en vas pas tout de suite.

Il ne veut pas qu'on parte, et puis quoi encore!

-Pourquoi?

-J'aimerais comprendre.

-Comprendre, monsieur?

-Oui, savoir comment un jeune homme comme toi peut s'enticher d'un homme comme moi, ça n'a peut-être pas l'air, mais c'est assez intriguant.

Il parle toujours avec son ton intimidant, il doit cacher quelque chose de pas net.

-Je n'en sais rien moi non plus.

S'enfuir, il faut s'enfuir au plus vite ça devient insupportable, on a presque envie de pleurer pour qu'il nous laisse partir. Mais il s'approche encore un peu, nous acculant au mur et puis sa bouche s'entre ouvre et il dit...

-J'y pense... Tu aurais au moins pu penser aux recharges d'encres.

Puis il nous fait une de ces drôles de sourires, on ne sait pas si c'en est vraiment un ou s'il se moque, mais la main qu'il pose sur le mur juste à côté de notre tête n'est pas bon signe, il va faire quelque chose de pas gentil.

-Il n'y en avait plus, je croyais qu'il y en avait une à l'intérieur. Avoir su je n'aurais pas acheté ça.

-N'ais crainte, ce n'est qu'un détail après tout.

Pourquoi il continue de sourire de cette façon?

-Si vous le dites.

Finalement, on a peut-être pas envie de se retrouver seul avec lui, il est très intimidant et ne semble guère ouvert à nous laisser tranquille, quelle erreur de lui avoir donné ce présent!

-Tu vas être en retard à ton cours.

-Et bien, je vais donc y aller.

Enfin, on peut partir.

-Non, tu n'iras pas.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je veux que tu restes.

-Ici? Pourquoi? On est en plein corridor!

-Ne te fâches pas, mais suis-moi plutôt.

Comment ça le suivre? On va manquer le cours ce n'est pas du jeu, mais bon... C'est bien mieux d'y aller après tout, on l'a pour nous tout seul.

-Ou allons-nous?

-Juste ici, entre.

Hmm, cette porte ne nous dit rien qui vaille, on est jamais entré là, mais ou est-ce que ça mène. On entre en silence non sans trembler et aussitôt à l'intérieur, on fait face à un mur.

-Heum, professeur, je crois que vous vous êtes trompé d'endroit.

-Non non, c'est bien ici qu'on va.

Coincé dans un... Mais oui, c'est bien un placard!

-Heum, je ne voudrais pas vous contredire, mais nous ne sommes sûrement pas au bon endroit.

-Mais bien sûre, regardes autour de toi.

Et il referme la porte derrière nous, on ne peut plus rien voir, il y fait presque totalement noir.

-Regarder quoi?

-Ou crois-tu que nous sommes?

Il nous demande ça pour blaguer ou quoi?

-Dans un placard.

-Bonne déduction.

-Pour y faire quoi?

-Ce que tu as toujours voulu.

QUOI? Faire semblant de ne pas comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'il le dise lui-même ou lui dire que ça n'a aucun sens?

-Je ne voit pas ou vous voulez en venir.

Faire semblant de ne pas savoir, oui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se colle à notre poitrine, nous écrasant contre le mur en tenant nos épaules...

-Heuff... Quoi?

-Quoi quoi?

-Bin, qu'est-ce que vous faites?

-Je te remercie pour la plume, qu'y a-t-il de mal?

Il se fout de nous ou quoi?... Non, définitivement pas...

-Rien, mais un simple merci aurait suffit.

-Je ne crois pas non.

-Alors quoi?

-Quoi quoi?

-Bin, vous faites quoi là?

-Je te remercie.

Son nez dans notre cou semble irréel, ce n'est pas possible, non! Il fait plus chaud qu'il doit y faire en enfer, mais cette chaleur ne doit pas arrêter, non!

-Je...

Finalement nous ne disons rien, nous l'entourons de nos bras sans rien dire et nous écoutons sa respiration, sa tête cherche à rejoindre notre cou, sa bouche laisse traîner sa lèvre inférieure du bas de notre cou et remonte vers notre menton...

-Tu?

On peut rien dire, l'endroit d'ou sortent les paroles est soudainement, mais agréablement bouché par sa bouche, il nous touche à peine, attendant sûrement de voir si nous le voulons vraiment. Et bien nous avons une petite surprise pour lui, nous terminons le chemin, notre bouche collée à la sienne, ses mains se baladant sur notre taille, on a envie de soupirer mais on ne le fait pas, on se contente de relever la tête vers la droite pour lui laisser la gauche en guise de terrain à explorer...

-On ne le fera pas hein?

On s'en assure pour ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise, il est quand-même plus âgé que nous.

-Non, pas complètement, pas maintenant.

Comment ça pas complètement? Il veut quoi de nous alors?

-Qu'avez vous l'intention de... Hffm...

Sa main là, juste là, être embarrassé ou content? Embarrassé ET content!

-Ça te plaît?

Quelle question!

-Oui.

Nous lui faisons la même chose, mais d'une manière moins prononcée, pas assez d'assurance encore. Il se frotte à nous en respirant par la bouche, de haut en bas et ses mains dans notre dos et sur nos fesses... On l'embrasse enfin, dans son cou, pendant qu'il se descend sur nous pour toucher de sa langue la peau sous notre chemise. On en veut soudainement un peu plus, mais on a peur qu'il aille trop loin, que faire?

-Vous êtes doux.

On a soupiré ces paroles, il a l'air d'aimer qu'on lui parle...

-J'aime vos caresses.

On en rajoute juste un peu et il remonte sur nous pour venir s'emparer de notre bouche pour de vrai cette fois-ci. Il nous prend la figure entre ses deux mains et se colle fortement à nous pour exercer ce baiser qui... Enflammé!

-Tu m'aimes...

Il ne nous le demande pas, il nous le confirme!

-Oh oui!

Et il redescend sur nous, attardant ses mains sur notre pantalon, que nous sentons descendre lui aussi avec les mains de l'homme. Gênant un peu, mais nous mettons nos mains dans ses cheveux et un souffle chaud se fait sentir entre nos cuisses, précédant une sensation encore plus chaude et agréable. Il nous gratifie de son savoir faire quelques minutes, le temps pour nous de presque crier de plaisir, mais nous nous retenons, pour n'alerter personne. Il remonte et nous embrasse avec ce qu'il a su retirer de notre corps... C'est presque écœurant, mais que c'est bon! Il se frotte à nous et nous descendons à notre tour, nous sommes capable de lui en donner autant sinon plus.

-Ça vous plairait?

-Oui.

Sa réponse nous suffit, mais nous prenons encore moins de temps pour retrouver ce qui le fera dire 'encore' et tout de suite nous l'attaquons. Il tient notre tête et lui fait faire des vas et vient à la vitesse que lui désire, puis nous laisse continuer tout seul... Nous le prenons bien comme il faut, jusqu'à presque vomir du réflex car trop profond, mais le soupir que nous en récoltons nous fait recommencer encore et encore. Il jouit dans notre bouche et un peu sur notre joue, on remonte l'embrasser et on se caresse un moment. Il nous a étourdit, on est tout sensible et on a le cœur qui bat très fort...

Il ne dit rien, se rhabille et nous fait un clin d'œil sans sourire... Séduisant. Il ouvre la porte, personne en vue, il disparaît. Allons-nous le revoir en cet aujourd'hui qui fut le plus merveilleux de toute notre vie?

FIN

-SNAPESLOVE-


End file.
